1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joint structure of a bezel and a watch body.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there have been known a number of methods for soldering a bezel to a watch body, such as gas soldering, furnace soldering, inductive heat soldering, immersion soldering and electric resistance soldering, etc. These methods can be further subdivided into methods in which the parts as a whole are heated, and methods in which only the joint areas are heated. As far as a watch case is concerned, methods in which only the joint areas are heated are preferred since they do not cause deformation to the watch case. For such purposes, the electric resistance soldering method is desirable. In general, however, the electric resistance soldering method has been considered inappropriate for soldering a broad, continuous joint area because of the difficultly of uniform heating. Specifically, when conventional electric resistance soldering is used on a watch case joint, nonuniform heating leads to heat-induced deformation in the joint areas, resulting in inferior quality. Furthermore, since a large amount of solder is applied, there remains some solder unused on the joint area leading to uneven surfaces.